Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/List of aliens able to appear human
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale This has had a PNA on it for a little while, so I'm trying to clear it one way or another. It seems to be original reseach, trying to document a plot device, and I'm not sure what purpose it serves, as almost any alien can make themselves appear Human somehow. There seems to also be disagreement on its being a copyvio or not.--31dot 17:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Discussion *'Keep' We've already discussed the copyvio thing on the talk page, and I believe everyone was convinced that isn't a problem. I honestly believe many Star Trek fans would like to see just how many alien species have proven themselves able to appear Human in the past. There should also be lists for all known species to have shown any telepathic ability, have ever visited Earth, have ever used time travel, etc. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' This is better covered at existing pages such as shapeshifting species and android. And as pointed out on the talk page, pretty much any race can make itself look Human using cosmetic surgery. Heck, even just by hiding their features – we've seen time-travelling Vulcans, Bajorans and Trill do that. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :And people having had cosmetic surgery is covered at cosmetic surgery. I don't see who would come across this list any faster or easier than coming across the already-existing articles.--31dot 03:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *:Shapeshifting species is just a category, it not listing anything but names and links to articles, no information at all. A [of shapeshifting species would be better. I agree, the cosmetic surgery and android articles give more information about those topics. But for a fast look at everything that has appeared human, by one method or another, listed in various categories, and then linked to these other articles, or other articles, would be useful to navigate. And it harms nothing by leaving it there. List of aliens able to appear human also has information not found elsewhere. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *The article we're discussing here doesn't really have much information, either. It is just a list of links (and a pretty messed up one, too - see PNA there). On top of that, it is original research, probably going to be incomplete forever, and pretty subjective in the first place. Also, the thought of having even more subjective and incomplete lists (like "have ever visited Earth" and "have ever used time travel") doesn't really make me want to weigh in in favor of this one. All in all, I think delete - unless someone manages to turn this into some kind of in-universe list or article without it feeling forced. -- Cid Highwind 11:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Original research? Most of this wiki could be called that. The information is from the episodes, and easily conformable. You even have episode summaries that confirm the information listed here. Are they original research? If the episode for the salt vampire says it took Human form to fool the humans, why shouldn't it be on the list? You seem to just hate list articles. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps you could stick to the complaints that have been made (and all of them) instead of attacking the straw man? :) -- Cid Highwind 13:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' for the above mentioned reasons by Cleanse, 31dot, and Cid. – Tom 12:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's original research because you are picking and choosing what is on the list in your opinion of what consitutes "aliens who can appear human". As has been said, any species capable of surgery could be on the list, or even any species capable of merely hiding its features(as in ). --31dot 13:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' I have to concur with all of the other "deletion" arguments. Especially, 31dot's original argument of comestic surgery. If we would keep a page like this, then we'd have to put up pages such as "Betazoid's who can appear as other aliens," thus resulting in more and more ridiculous and repetitous articles.--Obey the Fist!! 14:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted per consensus. The only keep vote was from the creator. --31dot 00:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC)